Secrets
by Solas-Divided
Summary: They had a secret, but will it destroy them if it were ever discovered? Anal, AU/AR, BDSM, Bi, BP, COMPLETE, D/s, Dom, DP, Exhib, F/M/M, Fet, HJ, Humil, Language, M/F, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, SoloF, SoloM, Spank, Voy


Secrets

"We can't!" she gasped, body bowing to the taunting caress.

A husky voice chuckled into her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Don't think so?"

The fingers casting small circles over the silky material of her robes swept down the length of her spine and grasped her backside. She was thrust forward to feel the searing erection straining against the front of his jeans. Against her will, she moaned at the cruel assault.

"I need you, baby," he rasped, grating his hips over hers, grinding his cock into her soft belly. "I need to be inside you."

She needed it too. She needed him more than she needed air at that moment. The addiction was becoming a sole part of her. She couldn't stop. Even if it was wrong, so very wrong, she had to have him, again.

"Someone might hear us," she whispered, fingers fumbling with the clasp of his pants. "Everyone is just downstairs."

He nodded, his red-head dropping to nuzzle the curve of her neck. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Had she any resistance left, he destroyed it with the scrap of his fangs over the sweet-spot just below her ear. All rational thought vanished instantly, and she was writhing to have him inside her.

"Hurry!" she panted, shoving down the rough material of his pants, her fingers searching and curling around the long, hard length bobbing between his legs. Beads of pre-come trickled from the thick, purple head. Her pussy clenched at the mere sight of it. Cream slicked her trembling thighs.

Tapered fingers gripped her hips and thrust her back against the porcelain sink. Her robes were shoved up around her waist, baring her shaven, and bare folds. A growl radiated from her companion as he dipped one finger into her sleek heat. She whimpered, dropping her head back as he stretched her with a second and third finger.

"So fucking hot," he rasped, pulling his hand away and using her juices to slick his cock.

She watched with building desperation as he nudged her opening with the thick head of his erection. A strangled cry poured from her when he pushed inside, ripping her body with his wide girth and turning her moans into loud, shrilling gasps.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" she hissed, trying frantically to meet each thrust.

"You better be quiet, love," he chuckled, sinisterly. "Or you'll bring everyone down on our heads, and our meetings will no longer be a little secret."

Every time he did this. Every time he cornered her in a place anyone could walk in on them, he warned her to keep quiet. But he never meant it, nor did he ever do anything to rectify the situation. If anything, he encouraged her noise, forcing them to grow louder until she was nearly hoarse by the time he released her. He even once took down the silencing charm she'd put up, sneering cruelly down at her as he brought her to an earth shattering orgasm in the middle of his parent's kitchen with everyone just in the next room. But she'd be lying if she claimed not to love it. She thrived on the danger, on the risk of being caught with his cock buried deep inside her. What would everyone say? What would they think? What would her practical, sensible husband think?

The very thought sent her propelling into an erratic explosion of lights and colors. Her pussy clenched and sucked at his cock, drawing him deeper into her willing heat as his name burst from her lips in a cry crackling with gratifying release.

"Your pussy belongs to me, you know that?" he hissed into her ear, his fingers hooking under her thigh and lifting her leg higher up on his waist. "It always has and always will."

"Yes!" she sobbed, weakly, gouging her nails into the taut skin of his backside and dropping her head back as the last tremor left her body.

His teeth sunk into her neck, marking her, claiming her in such a way that it would be hard to conceal, to deny, to keep a secret. She made a feeble attempt to protest, but he growled, warningly, bucking his hip violently and keeping her still as he licked his handiwork.

"Mine," he growled into her ear.

She didn't refuse him. The truth was hard to deny when her body responded to his brutality by squeezing around him roughly and pulsed with her second, much stronger, release. She all but melted in his arms as her limbs shook and went numb with satisfaction.

"Bill…" she whimpered, faintly.

"I'm never letting you go," he threatened, quickening the pumping of his hips. His fingers bruised the skin around her hips as he released a grunt and spilled deep inside her.

The forceful jetting of his seeds went on forever and she was certain he'd be spilling from inside her all night if he didn't stop soon. The thought sent a tremor through her. She wore no panties that night just for the sole propose of being caught without them, but now she wondered if that had been a good idea. It wouldn't do to have come dribbling down her legs as she sat discussing politics with his family and their close friends, even if the thought was deliciously sinful.

"We should get back," she whispered, stroking his hair gently.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and peered into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Hand cupping the side of her face, he dropped his head and kissed her soundly before drawing back to help her off the bathroom sink. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Nodding, she shared another kiss with him and watched as he righted his clothes and slipped from the room. Still shaky from their lovemaking, she turned to face the mirror. Her once smooth, tamed hair was mussed and in tangles from his greedy hands. Her lips were swollen from his heated kisses, and her face was flushed from the effect of his passion. Anyone with a shred of commonsense would know instantly what she'd done, and even those who were naturally slow would notice just from the state of her creased and rumpled robes. Then there was the bite mark mirroring the ivory skin at her throat. It was too obvious not to be recognized as what it was. There was no way she could go down looking that way.

Drawing her wand from the pocket of her robes, she did a quick restoring charm to smooth out her appearance, and a concealing charm to cover the tingling mark before putting her wand away and leaving the washroom to join the celebration downstairs.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron waved her over from the other side of the room.

She waved back, but made no move to join them. Instead she searched the room for the whiskey-colored eyes of her husband, wondering if he'd noticed her absence. He didn't seem to be in the sitting room. She spotted Bill, chattering comfortably with Sirius Black by the hearth. He glanced up and caught her eye. Something hot and familiar shot through her when he smirked, knowingly, and went back to his discussion.

"Supper is ready, everyone!" Molly Weasley announced, coming into the sitting room with a large smile.

The room full of people rose and followed the plump woman into the next room, everyone, except Hermione, who waited to see if she could spot her husband amongst the crowd. When the last person left, she frowned. Where was he?

Maybe he was already in the kitchen. She thought, moving to enter the next room when a pair of strong, hard hands grasped her waist and shoved her forcefully against the wall just next to the open doorway. A gasp escaped her as a familiar chest molded against her back, keeping her in place.

"What have you been up to, dearest love?" he growled into her ear, bathing her skin with his hot breath.

She shook her head, heart hammering erratically in her chest. "Nothing…"

He hummed a reply, grinding his erection into her backside. "Don't lie to me," he warned, hiking up her skirt. "I can smell him on you. I even bet your pussy is still wet and gapping from his cock."

Hermione whimpered, goosebumps littering the skin along the inside of her thighs were his fingers skimmed. "No, please…"

She choked on her plea as he reached her outer lips and traced the swollen folds before parting them to stroke the trembling bundle hidden within. Her knees buckled, nearly sending her crashing to the ground. It was only the strength of his arm looping around her middle that kept her upright.

"Do you enjoy disobeying me, Hermione?" he rasped, circling her opening teasingly. "Do you like it when I'm angry? Or do you want to be caught? Is that what you want? For everyone to see my wife spread open wide and impaled by a cock? Do you want to be watched as you're fucked?"

She hadn't realized he'd parted her robes until her skin was grazed by the cool rush of air. His large, tanned hands raked over her pale and vulnerable body, grasping her breasts, tweaking and torturing her nipples and finally vanishing long enough to release the snaps on his pants. She heard the rustle of the soft fabric being thrust to his ankles, and her juices emitted from her pussy, trickling down the length of her legs as she realized what he was about to do right outside the kitchen doors where anyone could walk out, or hear them.

"Not here!" she pleaded, feebly, doing nothing to stop him when he pushed aside her robes and positioned himself between her bum cheeks.

"Yes, my pet, right here," he growled, gripping her hips and pushing heedlessly inside her. "Right here where anyone could happen to come by and see what a wanton wife I have. You're still secreting his come and you'll soon be filled with mine."

"Yes!" she sobbed, grinding her hips back and impaling herself on him. "Fill me!"

He snarled against the back of her neck. "Dirty little whore!"

Sparks flashed across her vision as he pounded mercilessly inside her, arching her up onto her tiptoes with each forceful thrust. His length, longer than Bill's, seemed to touch her navel each time until she was certain it would make its way to her throat if he kept it up.

"Scream, Hermione," he commanded, pinching her clit between his thumb and index finger, and tweaking it. "Scream for me!"

Biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, she shook her head. How could she when everyone they knew sat just on the other side of a flimsy wall?

"Scream!" he snarled, twisting ruthlessly on the aching muscle, and taking the option from her when she nearly shrilled the house down around them and rushed his pounding cock with her release. "Good girl!"

Sobbing, damp and lightheaded, Hermione slumped against the cool wall as he rutted wildly behind her before giving a grunt and spilling inside her.

"Don't think I'm finished with you, dearest," he sneered, into her ear. "By the time I'm done with you tonight, you'll be begging me to stop! Now, lick me clean."

Against her will, her pussy clenched at the demand, and she was sinking to her knees before she could think of anything else. His cock, still half-mast, glistened with their release. Her mouth watered just from the sight of it. Even before she parted her mouth to take him in, she knew he would taste a combination between him, her and Bill, a flavor she loved above all else, and like a starved child, she greedily inhaled him, taking him deep into her mouth and sucking every last drop of their essence off him.

"Enough," he growled, nudging her back. "We'll save the rest for when we get home."

Sweeping the back of her hand over her mouth, Hermione got to her feet and stood facing the scrutinizing glower of her husband's eyes as he righted his clothes. The liquid gold glistening against a rigidly handsome face, softened. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her into his chest.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered, kissing her lips. "Did I hurt you?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "You know I love it when you're like that."

His own lips curved. "I'm beginning to see that. I think you deliberately ignore what I say just so I can punish you."

"Perhaps," she teased, coyly. "But I do love you, Remus."

He kissed her brow. "Good, but don't think that'll save you from what will happen to you tonight."

Her body instantly tightened in anticipation. "I can't wait!"

He chuckled, closing her robes. "My dirty witch."

"But I'm your dirty witch."

"You are that," he agreed, bringing down the silencing charm he'd put up before inflecting her to his sweet torture.

**

It was much later that night when they apparated home and climbed the six steps into their townhouse that Hermione realized she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so exhausted. Sleep was the only thing on her mind. Unfortunately, her husband had other thoughts.

"Hermione, Bill, both of you upstairs, now," he ordered in that voice that he reserved only for his students, and both knew they were in for a world of trouble.

Exchanging anxious glances, they ascended the stairs to the top floor and went straight to the bedroom they all shared. They didn't speak once they were there, knowing it would only add to their punishment if they were caught. Instead, they stood on either side of the bed, hurriedly removing their clothes.

"Excellent," Remus mused, coming into the room ten minutes later. "Hermione get on the bed."

She did, quickly, propping herself up on the pillows and spreading her legs as she'd learned to do so with every punishment. Remus seemed pleased by her position, and turned his sparking, tawny-gold eyes on Bill.

"Come here, Bill."

The werewolf moved to join their mate at the foot of the bed. Despite the uncertainty in his beautiful blue eyes, his cock stood stiff against his chiseled abdomen. Once he was close enough, Remus threaded his long fingers through the red-heads long, glossy hair and yanked his face in for a brutal kiss.

From her position on the bed, Hermione squirmed, restlessly with need at the sight of them. Her clit glistened from between her parted lips, swollen and ready to be stroked. She knew only a skim of their fingers and she'd shatter instantly. Watching them together had always left her dizzy and teetering on the edge of insanity with desire. They were so beautiful, ivory against gold, red against dirty-blonde, sapphires against gold. Seeing the powerful, masculine lovemaking between them made her wet like nothing else. They were her werewolves, her mates, and she loved them both desperately.

Bill groaned, drawing her attention back to the pair.

Remus broke the bruising kiss. "Undress me," he ordered the younger werewolf.

Even from a distance, Hermione could see the spark of desire flaring behind Bill's eyes as he bared their lover slowly. Her pussy twitched, weeping openly for their touch.

"On your knees," she heard Remus growl over the thundering in her ears.

Licking his lips, Bill dropped down before the older wizard until his face was inches from Remus's fully erect cock. Hermione licked her own lips at the sight of it. The red-head wasted no time circling the full length into his mouth, drawing him deep into his throat and moaning in such a way that Hermione nearly came apart on the spot.

"Don't touch!" Remus barked, when her fingers strayed over the plain of her belly to the mound between her thighs. "Keep your hands away or I'll tie you up!"

As much as she loved being bound and gagged under them, the need to touch them was greater. So, obediently, she dropped her hands on either side of her and clenched the sheets under her.

Satisfied that she would listen, Remus turned back to the man greedily inhaling him. His fingers laced through the silky red strands draped over Bill's broad shoulders and quickened the pace. He filled the other man's mouth with five, full thrusts before pulling away.

"Turn over."

Hermione gasped, excitedly, knowing what was about to come. She squirmed on the sheets, desperately grinding against air for some release from the pressure. But nothing helped, and the build only intensified when Bill planted his hands on the wooden footboard and bent over, backside thrust towards Remus.

"Oh!" she moaned, pleadingly, her fingers itching to give her clit even one stroke.

"Control yourself, Hermione," Remus warned, moving up behind their bent over lover. "Or I won't let you watch."

She whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip.

Bill lifted his gaze and met hers, hot, unstable and filled with unquenchable hunger. Burning a trail, they moved down her flushed and splayed body until they were fixed on her dripping and soaked pussy. She nearly fainted when he licked his lips eagerly.

When Remus pushed inside him, he gave a grunt and his eyes momentarily went unfocused as he strained against the pain and pleasure.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you two to stop fucking where people can find you," Remus growled, pistoning roughly into Bill's writhing body. "Every time we go out, I find you two fucking like rabbits in a closet, bathroom, on the fucking kitchen table! Don't either of you posses any self-control?"

"No," Bill rasped, squeezing his eyes closed tight. "I get hard just looking at her and you!"

Remus's ocher-gold eyes swept over Bill's back to rest on Hermione's parted thighs momentarily before meeting her gaze. "And do you get wet when you see us?"

She nodded, head bobbing so fast it was nearly a blur. "You both make me so hot and wet. I can't stop myself."

"We'll have to work on that," he growled, reaching around Bill's tapered waist, to grasp his straining erection, and jerk it in time to his steady thrusts.

Bill groaned, body shuddering visibly. "You may be the Alpha in the relationship, but I'm still going to fuck you and Hermione anywhere I bloody please!"

Remus bared his fangs in a clear sign of anger. "You will listen to me, cub!"

"Bite me!" Bill hissed, struggling under his grasp.

"Gladly!" and he did, sinking his teeth into the man under him, drawing blood from the wound.

Bill howled in a sound laced with pain, frustration and arousal.

Hermione watched the exchange for dominance with concern. They'd never argued during lovemaking. It was usually playful, sweet, but never like this. She'd never seen Remus look so savage, and it wasn't in his nature to be intentionally violent. He'd never hurt her or Bill.

Once the red-head ceased his struggling, Remus unlatched his fangs and gently licked the spot, soothingly. Bill responded with a low, guttural groan.

"Enough now," he whispered into their lover's ear. "You are frightening Hermione."

Hazy, blue eyes swept open and she found herself under Bill's spell. "Don't be afraid, baby."

"Show her," Remus ordered, slipping free of his body and allowing him to crawl over the footboard until he was practically on top of her.

He wasted no time capturing her mouth and kissing her with all the hunger, need, desire and love pulsing inside him. She responded by threading her fingers through his long hair and grasping him close.

"I love you, baby," he whispered when she pulled back to kiss the bite mark on his neck.

"I love you too, Bill."

He kissed her again, pressing her down into the mattress. His hard body rested perfectly over hers, his cock nudging her entrance.

"Take her, Bill," Remus murmured.

Hermione eagerly parted her legs, and gasped, arching when he sheathed himself deep inside her. Remus moved up behind them and positioned himself at Bill's rear entrance. Knowing what was to come, Bill ceased moving inside her and waited as their lover prepared and sunk back inside him. All three of them groaned in satisfaction.

From over Bill's shoulder, Hermione caught Remus's nearly black eyes and found herself trapped in their bottomless depths. When he moved inside their fiery, red-head, she felt every movement. Every push and pull intensified by the time it reached her. Both their strengths dominated hers, rendering her completely helpless and faint with unbearable pleasure.

Bill pulled back, Remus pushed forward, slamming him back inside her, tearing a strangled gasp from her. It was a game the boys played all too well. They knew every way possible to drive her mad, and they knew every single spot to touch to make her scream for them. The greedy seduction of power they toiled with only seemed to burn her. They continued for ages, simply making her come again-and-again-and-again until she all but blacked out from the intensity, and still they waited until she had enough strength before repeating it all again.

"No more!" she pleaded, barely able keep her eyes open. "Please, I'm so tired…"

Remus chuckled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, love."

Large hands braced on Bill's hips and he bucked widely into the red-head, growling hotly into his ear, murmuring dark, dirty words that had Bill's body tensing and trembling violently over hers. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but it had the other man's eyes squeezing closed tight and his breathing coming out in harsh pants.

Picking up on the sexual build swirling around their lover, Hermione felt her own desires rise and pulse around her, urging her to lift a hand and trail her nails along Bill's hard chest, circling a puckered nipple and earning a raspy growl from the man above her. Spurred on, she lifted head and nibbled on his bottom lip, drawing the plump fold into her mouth and sucking.

He groaned, shuddering. His hand found her breast and pinched the nipples until she cried out and released his mouth.

"Come inside her, Bill," Remus growled, grabbing a fistful of silky, red hair and tugging, exposing the other man's throat to Hermione.

Hermione took advantage of her lover's weakness by scrapping her teeth over his throat. She fought not to giggle when he whimpered.

"Come in me, baby," she coaxed, raking her tongue over his Adam's apple.

"Fuck…!" he wheezed, tensing above her, and coming with a raspy grunt.

He tumbled on top of her, crushing her with his weight as Remus continued to rut inside him until he too tensed and spilled inside their exhausted lover. Panting, he rolled off them, giving Bill room to tumble awkwardly off her before taking the space on her other side, so they sandwiched her cozily.

"I'm ready to sleep for a month," she sighed, closing her eyes and preparing to do just that.

On her left, Remus chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling that neither of you learned a thing?"

She giggled, snuggling into her husband. "Because you're a very smart man, Remus Lupin."

"I guess I'm going to have to keep you both locked up in here for a while until you're able to control yourselves better," he decided, only partially teasing. "It won't do if we're caught."

"Why?" Bill demanded, from her right. "Why do we need to keep this a secret? It's not like we're hurting anyone! I love you both, and I don't care what anyone says!"

"We've discussed this! Things are hard enough for Hermione with just being married to a werewolf; imagine what will happen to her reputation and career if everyone found out about…"

Bill visibly stiffened. "About what? Me?"

"Bill, no!" she tried to grab his arm when he threw himself out of bed and began hastily gathering his clothes. "Remus, please!"

"Bill stop it!" Remus barked, sitting up. "You know that's not the case!"

But the other werewolf was already dressed and moving towards the door. "I'm not going to be the reason Hermione is miserable!"

"Bill!" desperate, she crawled out of bed with the sheets wrapped securely around her and ran after their lover when he hurried out into the hallway.

A large, firm hand gently dropped onto her shoulder, stopping her. "Stay here," Remus murmured, dressed in only his jeans.

"Remus, don't let him leave, please," she pleaded, tears clinging to her lashes.

He brushed a kiss to her brow. "He won't."

With her heart in her throat, she watched her lover's race from their home. No longer tired, but bitterly alert with anxiety and fear, she slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower, hoping that by the time she returned, both her men would have returned. But that wasn't the case at all. No one was back when she emerged, glad in a silky, red robe.

Concern building, she went downstairs to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and wait. She'd just set out three cups when the front door burst open and raised voices were heard ringing throughout the house.

"It's not just me you're hurting by leaving!" Remus barked, followed by the sound of the door shutting. "Do you want Hermione to hurt?"

"Of course not!" Bill shouted in return. "The last thing I want is to ever hurt her, or you, but I won't be the reason things get harder for you guys!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have worded things the way I did," Remus sighed, voice calming. "I just don't things to get complicated with your family, Hermione's family, and both your jobs. No matter how you sugarcoat it, our relationship isn't normal. I don't want people to talk about Hermione, about you. I think I'll lose it if I heard something bad said about either of you."

"Let them talk about me," Bill muttered, voice shaking with pent up rage. "And let them try and say anything about Hermione. But eventually my family is going to start wondering why I haven't found anyone after Fleur left. They'll think I'm still hung up over her, and that can't be further from the truth. She actually did me a favor. I would never have known how much I'd come to love you and Hermione if she hadn't. So, if you're trying to reason your way into me believe we need to cover up what we have, then no, Remus, I'm not going along with it anymore. Three years was long enough for me. I want you, and I want Hermione, either I'm part of this relationship or I'm not. The secret is over."

Hermione hadn't realized she'd moved to the doorway until she found herself watching the two with seized lungs and wrenching guts. They both stood so still, as if attempting to stare the other into submission. Toe-to-toe, they were the exact height and build, and she couldn't tell which of them was winning, nor did she care. She just wanted them smiling and laughing like usual.

"And what about Hermione?" Remus murmured, voice tense. "Will you really leave her?"

She saw Bill visibly stiffen. "Is that your decision then…that since I won't keep your secret I can't be with her either?"

"Remus, no…!" she heard herself gasp, drawing their attention in her direction.

"Hermione," Remus sighed, heavily. "That's not what I meant."

But she wasn't listening, she could feel her temper brewing hotly with her fears, concocting a feeling she didn't like, but needed to spur her to say what she needed to say.

"If either of you would stop arguing for five minutes, then maybe you'd like to ask what I want!" she snapped, moving away from the doorway to stomp towards them. "You're both being impossible! How could I ever love two men that are so blind?"

"Hermione…"

"No," she warned, pointing a finger at her husband. "You've both said all you have to say! Now it's my turn! I don't care what anyone says about me. No one's opinions matter to me, except yours. I just want to be happy, with both of you. Who knows and who doesn't know doesn't change that. Now if you're both done arguing, I'm going to bed, and when I wake up, you both better be there, having settled this, or neither of you! I'm selfish enough to refuse losing either of you!"

Insides trembling, she shoved past them and stomped up the stairs.

"I don't want to lose you, Bill," she heard Remus murmur once she'd reached the landing and rounded the railing. "Merlin knows I love you as much as I love Hermione. It's just…I ruined so many things for her when we first got together. She lost all sorts of opportunities, because of what I am. People that had once respected her shunned her once they found out she was married to a werewolf. Not many people understood, and some were downright cruel to her. She could have been shit on their shoes for the way they treated her. But she refused to leave me, no matter what happened; she kept firmly by my side, and I know she'll do the same with you. I just don't know how much more malice I can watch her go through. Finding you has made us both so happy, and I don't want to lose that either. I could never forgive myself if you left because of me."

Hermione gasped softly, hearing the heart-wrenching words flowing from her husband's mouth. She couldn't believe he truly felt that way.

"I would never do anything to cause Hermione or you pain, Remus," Bill stated, with a deep sigh. "You have to know that. I'd kill for the both of you. I just feel like I'm some dirty secret you don't want anyone to find out about, like you're ashamed of me or something."

From her dark corner, Hermione shook her head, tears burning her eyes. Her fingers tightened around the railing, refusing to allow her rash decision to fly back downstairs and throw her arms around him. She wanted so desperately to comfort and reassure him.

"That's not the case at all," Remus murmured. "If it weren't for your job at Gringotts and Hermione's place at the Ministry, I wouldn't give two shits who knew."

"But I don't want this kind of relationship anymore! I don't want to hide how I feel about you two anymore! Damn it, Remus! Tell me now where I stand, am I the skeleton in your closet or am I your lover. I won't be both, and I won't remain locked in your closet anymore."

Above, Hermione sunk slowly to the ground, hands fisted tightly around the railings as she fought not to make a sound. Tears wove down her face with every wrench of her heart at the mere thought of losing one of her lovers. But she'd said her peace, and this was a fight that Remus needed to decide what was more important, their love or other people. Part of her knew he was a smart man, who would make the right choice, but a bigger part of her prayed he could see past the rejections and doubts, to the happiness she could see in their future.

"You should know that I would pick you and Hermione over anything and anybody," Remus replied, after the longest, most nerve-wrecking pauses Hermione had ever had to suffer through. "Nothing matters more to me than you two."

"So, what are you saying? That we're going to continue going as we have been, or do I get a true place in both your lives?"

"You've always had the place beside us, Bill, but if you're sure this is what you want…"

Hermione peeked over the railing to see why Remus had abruptly ceased talking and nearly squealed in delight at seeing her lovers locked in a passionate embrace.

"This is what I want," Bill rasped after a moment. "You, Hermione, us, it's what I want, forever."

Remus drew him in for another sound kiss before drawing back and replying. "Then be with us forever."

Hermione didn't wait to hear what else they had to say. She leapt quietly to her feet and hurried into the bed room, shed her robe and crawled beneath the sheets to wait for her lovers to return.

It seemed like forever, but her heart reverberated with every boom of their footsteps on the hardwood once they ascended the stairs. She waited excitedly as they drew closer.

They entered the room, she could hear them shed their clothes and crawl in on either side of her.

Behind her, Bill hooked his arm around her middle and dragged her back against the curve of his body. His face nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I love you," he whispered. "Both of you."

Sighing, contentedly, Hermione replied. "We love you too."

He kissed the curve between her shoulder and neck, his arm tightening around her. "I'm sorry I upset you."

She shook her head. "Just don't leave us again."

"Never, baby," he vowed, holding her crushingly close.

Smiling, she reached forward and laced her fingers through Remus's. "Thank you."

He brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly. "I'd do anything to make you both happy."

Her smile broadened, wickedly. "Anything?"

Eyes instantly darkening, he nodded, moving closer, molding his body into hers and trapping her between himself and the man behind her. "Anything."


End file.
